


May I Have This Dance?

by UselessGayWriter (KissMySelfie)



Series: Making A Family [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, or is it...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/UselessGayWriter
Summary: Birthday gift to my amazing friend, LesbianKj.OrKuvira is a gay disaster.
Relationships: Kuvira/Jaya
Series: Making A Family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252643
Kudos: 20





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LesbianKJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/gifts).



Kuvira first noticed Jaya from afar.

Everybody knew Jaya. She was the daughter of the woman who practically built the place on her own. She was Su’s daughter.

At first, Kuvira felt immensely guilty for noticing how beautiful Jaya was after all Su had taken Kuvira in and looked after her. She gave her a purpose. Kuvira wasn’t going to repay the woman by going after her daughter, no matter how well-intended she was.

And so Kuvira kept her distance, but Jaya didn’t keep hers.

Kuvira ended up finding herself close to the younger Beifong constantly. After dance practice, Jaya would come to chat with her, asking about some movements and if Kuvira could teach her. It didn’t make sense, Su was her mother, and she was better qualified to teach Jaya than Kuvira was. Jaya still insisted, and Kuvira found herself agreeing to it.

Jaya also appeared during lunchtime and started sitting next to Kuvira. When she was on guard duty, she would find Jaya sitting on one of her benches nearby.

Eventually, Kuvira gave up on trying to avoid Jaya and focused on not letting her feelings show. Well, not feelings, just attraction. To help with that, every day she saw Jaya, Kuvira would end up doing an extra session at the gym to cool off. 

That day, Kuvira noticed, it would have an even longer session. Jaya had found this old movie with fire nation dances, and she told Kuvira she wanted to learn it. It was a beautiful dance, but the partners were really physical with each other, it was even odd to think it was a fire nation dance, but she had to give it to them: it was _heated_. 

Jaya asked for her help, and of course, Kuvira said yes. Those eyes were too sweet for Kuvira to deny them anything.

They picked up the first minute of the dance during the first week. Starting from that, it got more complicated. During one of the movements, Jaya had her whole weight being held Kuvira’s body, while Kuvira held her by the waist just before Jaya made her way down.

Kuvira could feel her heartbeat accelerating. Once Jaya rose again for a spin, Kuvira pulled away, breaking the dance.

“I think we could use a break,” Kuvira said looking at Jaya. She was wearing tight-fitting dance clothes. It made Kuvira’s mind wander... Kuvira looked away once she realized she was leering and reached for her water bottle. She was thirsty. (Maybe in more ways than one).

“We will need to go over it again, but it was really good, don’t you think?” Jaya sat down on the bench, making sure she was on Kuvira’s line of sight. The other girl just nodded and looked down at her feet. “I was thinking we could show it to my mother.”

Kuvira choked.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Kuvira asked wiping her mouth. 

“Yeah, my mother will love it. And if we finish on time, I’m sure she’d love for us to present on the spring ball when you go as my date.”

Kuvira opened her mouth, and nothing came out. Jaya laughed and stood up, stopping right in front of the other girl. Kuvira swallowed it dry, looking down at Jaya who was within arms reach

“So, aren’t you going to ask me?”

“Ask you what?”

“To be my date.”

Given her heartbeat, Kuvira was sure Jaya was trying to kill her or something. And she could, she wanted to do just that. Ask Jaya to be her date, and maybe more, but Su’s image came to mind.

“I can’t. I’m on duty that day.”

“You’re not. I already checked.” Kuvira blinked defenselessly. She just started into Jaya’s eyes, waiting for her next move, because Kuvira ran out of plans. “I’ve seen you looking at me, okay?” _Shit. “_ And I like it.” _Oh_. “And I like you. And I’ve given you every sign I could, but whenever we are alone, you look at me as if I’m torturing you, so maybe I misread you. If I did, I’ll just get out of your hair. But I don’t think I did,” Jaya finished taking one step closer to Kuvira.

There was little air separating their bodies. Jaya’s hand crossed that barrier, and it gripped the edge of Kuvira’s shirt. Kuvira clenched her hands into fists, keeping it glued to her side before they could get a mind of its own.

“Ask me,” Jaya commanded.

“Anybody ever told you that you are a brat?” Kuvira said letting herself be pulled closer to Jaya. Her lips showed signs of a smile.

“A few times, but I could get used to you calling me other things.” Kuvira raised her eyebrows. That girl had no filter.

“Your mother might kill me.”

“No. She likes you. Most of the time. Plus she wouldn’t harm you as long you are under my protection.”

“And what should I give you in return?”

“First you take me to the ball, then more of these.” Jaya then leaned in to join their lips. When they touched, Kuvira’s fists unclenched, and she had to divide her concentration between kissing Jaya and keeping her hands to herself.

* * *

Their private dance rehearsals turn into kind of dates, but their official first date would be the ball. There was no more kissing since that day, but there was more touching and teasing. Kuvira felt more relaxed around Jaya. They rehearsals tended to last more, and the actual dancing in then tended to last less, but they managed to get the choreography right one week before the dance, just in time to show it to Suyin.

Kuvira was sweating on that day. She was already in the dance room with Jaya while they waited for Suyin.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jaya assured her holding Kuvira by the waist. “We know this routine backward if we need to.” Kuvira shook her head without being convinced, but she didn’t want to worry Jaya with her anxiety. Three minutes. Three minutes and it would be over, and it would either be a disaster or a success. “Good luck kiss?”

Kuvira leaned in to kiss Jaya. Her shoulders relaxed at the feeling of the other girl’s lips on her. It was a quick kiss, but it quieted Kuvira’s turning stomach.

“I guess that is not part of the dance,” Suyin’s voice came from the door.

* * *

Su didn’t kill her, so that was good. Still, something changed in the way she acted around Kuvira. Her voice that used to be praiseful, turned condescending. Her glances were sharp and brief. It didn’t match the image Kuvira had of her so far. She always looked like a loving, warm mother.

Kuvira questioned if it was because of her.

“No. That’s pretty much mom. Don’t get me wrong, I love her, but sometimes she can be self-centered,” Jaya said while Kuvira helped her stretch. Kuvira let out a chuckle. Mother and daughter weren’t that different. “Want me to talk to her?”

Kuvira shook her head and looked down at their joined hands. During the first few weeks that _this_ started, Jaya’s touch used to have her heart racing. She was sure she’d have a heart attack whenever Jaya was too close. But now, as these touches grew more and more habitual, it didn’t affect Kuvira. It didn’t have her heart racing, neither did it send chills to her spine (at least not the public touches). Most importantly, it didn’t make Kuvira wonder if she should pull her walls up.

Kuvira kissed her. Jaya gasped in surprise. Their lips were already familiar with each other, but Kuvira's boldness was new. _That_ had her heart racing for a second wondering if it was too bold. When Jaya initiated it, Kuvira was quick to take control, but the consent was in the way Jaya was the one to make the first move. Kuvira almost pulled away, but Jaya’s lips moving against hers was all the confirmation she needed.

In the background, Kuvira can hear their names being presented. She still leans in for one more kiss, and another until Jaya pushes her away with a smile.

“Later,” Jaya said pitting her lip. She ran her hand through Kuvira’s suit. “Definitely later. If you don’t mess up the dance, that is.”

Kuvira chuckled, following after Jaya as she made her way to the dance floor in front of everyone.


End file.
